


自卑情结

by Ruo1101



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 其他蝶人出没
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruo1101/pseuds/Ruo1101
Summary: 我养的小狗狗太粘人该怎么办？金宇硕最近正被这个问题困扰。
Relationships: 浩汉宇宙 - Relationship, 金曜汉/金宇硕
Kudos: 3





	自卑情结

**Author's Note:**

> NC-18，有性爱描写

我养的小狗狗太粘人该怎么办？金宇硕最近正被这个问题困扰。

每次刷推特看到粉丝把金曜汉的照片跟各种金毛萨摩耶这样的狗狗图片放在一起，金宇硕都忍不住想点赞。

什么是小狗狗本狗，那除了金曜汉绝对没有别人了，虽然他本人并不承认，就好像每天晚上趁弟弟们睡着之后溜进自己的单人房扑到床上抱着自己，让他走就撒泼打滚的不是金曜汉本人一样。

众所周知狗狗是非常需要陪伴的，金宇硕认为自己是个非常尽职的“主人”，已经有很多时间陪着自家小狗狗了，但金曜汉却总觉得不够，恨不得化身宣美每天在金宇硕面前高歌一曲《24小时也不够》。

金宇硕本来也不以为然，毕竟自己男朋友不宠谁来宠呢。只是最近活动期结束之后大家都空闲下来不少，两个人腻在一起的时间也变多了，金宇硕就总担心会被孩子们发现。

韩胜宇自然是第一个知情者，毕竟两个人一开始也没打算瞒着队长。韩胜宇既是大哥也是队长要担心的地方实在不少，但他想着两个人都是成年人也不是在感情上爱玩的性格，只是叮嘱了几句像“闹别扭不许影响到团队哦”之类的话，当然最后也强调了“不能在未成年的孩子面前有亲密行为”。

不知道是不是金曜汉想多了，他总觉得韩胜宇说最后一句的时候一直盯着自己看。一定是自己的错觉，金曜汉心想就胜宇哥的那个刘海，哪里能看到他盯着谁啊。

作为同龄亲故的曹承衍李翰洁基本上是自己看出来的，谁叫他们的亲故压根没想告诉他们呢。曹承衍早就发现，不管行程结束的多晚，金宇硕在车上都不会和其他孩子一样补觉，一定会捧着手机聊个没完。

另外据曹承衍所说，他绝对肯定并确定自己“不小心”瞄到了正在和金宇硕聊天的人的备注是“世界上最可爱的我的小狗狗“。 

谜底大概就是没过几天李翰洁神神秘秘的找他说“哥金曜汉这家伙好像谈恋爱了”的时候解开的。为什么呢，因为李翰洁说和金曜汉聊天的人叫“世界上最漂亮的的我的小猫咪”。当然之后他们马上找到了当事人并证实。

活动期结束后大家都松了一口气。出道之后因为没日没夜的练习，成员们受伤生病的不少，公司那边嘱咐让大家好好休养准备下次回归活动。

南道贤开心过后马上又发愁，成年line哥哥们可以休息，但是他和02s还要上学呢！尤其是翰洁哥，总是在自己起床迷迷糊糊收拾东西的时候顶着鸡窝头出来嘲笑完他之后打着哈欠继续回去睡觉。

实在是太过分了，巨型仓鼠委屈的戳了戳自己的脸颊肉，决定以后要把所有的猪排都吃掉不留给可以睡懒觉的哥哥们。

对于哥哥的不满，金曜汉本人的态度就是委屈。  
非常委屈。

宇硕哥，看看康阿几吧！难道不可爱吗，就算是我看着自己也觉得非常可爱啊！你的眼里为什么只有这个弟弟那个弟弟，你到底有多少个好弟弟！

对此宋亨俊/孙东杓/南道贤表示：有感觉到扑面而来的怨念但我没有证据。

这天画报拍摄行程结束后在车上大家便闹哄哄地点了外卖，金宇硕点好了忙内用海豚音喊出来的披萨和大家喜欢的炸鸡，还有一周点四次的鸡爪。当然，金宇硕无视了来自孙东杓的“宇硕哥拜托别吃鸡爪了！”

吃饱喝足收拾好后，哥哥line就把未成年小孩们赶去洗漱睡觉了。车俊昊第一个跑去占领浴室，南道贤坐在地上，抱着曹承衍喊“我不要上学”，姜敏熙则在一旁嘲笑忙内，完全忘记了自己明天同样要上学的事实。

金宇硕扔完垃圾回来正准备回房间，突然被和孙东杓打闹的宋亨俊撞了一下，重心不稳倒向了一旁的桌子。幸好旁边的韩胜宇眼疾手快地搂住了金宇硕的腰，他才没跟桌角亲密接触。

金宇硕同样搂住了韩胜宇，站直身子后还没来得及道谢，便看到了后面金曜汉转身进了自己的房间。他很快就反应过来自家男朋友已经开始闹别扭，那除了去哄也没别的办法了，安抚了同样被吓到的宋亨俊后他就进了房间。

一进门，只看见金曜汉脸埋在枕头里趴在自己床上。金宇硕坐过去，轻轻拍了拍金曜汉的头。

“呀，怎么又闹别扭了。”

金曜汉没有起身，只是伸出手拉住金宇硕手臂往下使力后顺势翻身，金宇硕便稳稳地倒在了他怀里。

“哥不喜欢我。”没头没脑的话一说出来金宇硕不禁失笑。

“呀金曜汉，我不喜欢你还喜欢谁，我对你多好啊，”金宇硕用手指戳了戳陷入委屈的小狗弟弟。

“亨俊每次晚上睡不着哥就让那孩子来和你睡！”

“那你不是每次都把人家吓回去了嘛。”

“俊昊上次想看电影哥还不是二话不说就陪他去了！”

“好不容易到周末不用上课，其他孩子又都想休息，我没事就陪他去了嘛。”

“哥你对哪个弟弟都这么好，完全把我忘了！”金宇硕又好气又好笑，揪住金曜汉的耳朵把他拉开，“呀金曜汉！你的良心呢？我对你难道不好吗，明明要什么就给你什么了啊。”

刚刚还垂头丧气的金曜汉马上就精神了，直起身子跪坐在床上，伸出手缠住金宇硕的手指，“哥是说真的吗，曜汉想要的都会给我吗？”  
金宇硕认输了，毕竟谁能抗拒用湿漉漉的下垂眼盯着你的小狗狗呢？

然而第二天早上的金宇硕下定决心以后绝不心软。

金曜汉欺身上来吻在金宇硕唇上，唇齿交缠，金宇硕一时沉溺在这个温柔的吻里，过了许久才把人推开。

“不行！你不回房间孩子们会起疑心的！”

“没关系，今天我才和东杓看了恐怖电影，他今晚肯定不敢睡会去找胜宇哥的，哥放心好了。”

“可是孩子们......”

“现在都快两点了，明天他们还要上学现在肯定去睡了。”

“但是......”金宇硕还想说什么，但看着金曜汉越来越委屈的脸拒绝的话怎么也说不出口，最后只是伸出双臂圈住金曜汉的脖子，抬起头往他的唇上印下一个吻。

金曜汉一边加深了这个带着安抚意味的吻，一边托着金宇硕的屁股把他抱了起来，抵在墙上。

“哥圈住我的腰，不然会掉下去哦。”金宇硕回应着他热烈的吻，心里却愤愤地想明明自己才是哥哥，凭什么金曜汉怎么总是喜欢指使自己！而且语气怎么和自己哄碳尼一模一样！

察觉到金宇硕的走神，金曜汉有些不满，抱着金宇硕臀部的手稍微松了力气，金宇硕重心不稳往下滑了一点。突如其来的悬空感吓了金宇硕一跳，忙紧紧抱住金曜汉的脖子把腿圈在他的腰上。

听到金曜汉抑制的笑声，金宇硕恨恨的在他的肩膀上咬了结实的一口，咬完之后嘴唇游移找到他的喉结轻咬了一口。

“哥是在勾引我吗？”金宇硕觉得金曜汉的声音像是得到了心爱糖果的小孩一样心满意足，不由得又想起了刚住进这个宿舍还不到一个月的那个晚上。

那个时候两个人在一起还没多久，金曜汉像所有初入爱河的男孩一样小心又生涩，总是怕自己会冒犯到金宇硕。

有一天晚上金宇硕迷迷糊糊地准备上洗手间的时候听到从浴室里传出来金曜汉含糊叫着自己名字的声音才明白。最后还是以金宇硕好好安抚了把眼睛哭的红红的小兔子而告终。

年轻的男孩有着用不完的精力，没有行程的时候金宇硕拗不过他只能自己妥协，只不过因为集体生活总是不方便，一般都只能互相解决一下需求，像现在这样的性事也是隔了一段时间了。

金宇硕露在外面的脸和脖子透着粉红，饱满的嘴唇也被咬得通红。看着金宇硕的样子，金曜汉突然很想知道藏在他衣服下的皮肤是不是也是诱人的粉红色。当然他的确也这么做了。

金宇硕只穿着宽松的T恤和短裤，衣服领子很大，随着他们的动作已经滑下，露出了一侧肩膀。金曜汉撩起T恤，将衣摆拉到金宇硕嘴边。

“乖，咬着。”金宇硕早就被亲得迷迷糊糊，听话地张嘴将衣服咬住。眼前两颗粉色的小肉粒对金曜汉有着莫大的吸引力，没有一丝犹豫就伸出舌头舔了舔一侧的乳尖。听到怀里的人发出难耐的嘤咛，他更加用力用舌面蹂躏已经挺立起来的小肉粒，原本粉嫩的颜色变得越来越鲜艳。

“唔...那边，那边也要......”金曜汉从善如流地含住另一侧的乳尖，并且不满足于只是吸吮，而是轻轻啃咬可怜的乳粒。过了许久，等他的嘴唇离开金宇硕胸膛的时候，两侧乳尖带着浅浅的牙印，已经肿起来了。

金曜汉腾出一只手从睡衣口袋里拿出润滑油，吻了吻金宇硕的耳侧，

“哥下来一下，我给你扩张。”说完他便轻轻把人放下。金宇硕腿一软没站住，靠着墙壁软软地往下滑，金曜汉忙在他坐到地上之前把人抱起来放在床上。

“哥的体力不行哦，还没开始就站不住了。”闻言金宇硕瞪了他一眼，只是带着水汽的眼睛和身上暧昧痕迹让他看上去毫无震慑力，反而像一只在闹脾气的小猫咪。

像是在气恼自己失去了主动权，金宇硕一把拉过金曜汉把他按在床上就要去扒他的裤子。愣了一下后金曜汉便明白他想要做什么，把他的手按住了。

“哥...不需要这样也可以的。”金曜汉不舍得让自己珍爱的哥哥为自己做这样的事情，甚至连想都没想过，以往两人不做到最后的话都只是用手解决。

“虽然是第一次但我会好好做的，别担心。”

“哥我才不是那个意思！我...我不想让宇硕哥辛苦......”金宇硕又凑上去亲了亲好像马上要哭出来的笨蛋小狗，“我知道，但是我想做，只要是曜汉我都可以。”说完就把金曜汉已经抬头的性器从裤子中解放出来，在顶端试探性地轻轻舔了一下。

金曜汉倒吸一口气，看着金宇硕慢慢地张嘴含了进去，弄湿之后慢慢的开始吞吐。金曜汉感觉自己的分身进入了一个温暖潮湿的地方，身体和心理上的刺激让他忍不住轻声呻吟出来，手上不自觉的开始抓住金宇硕的头发。

像是被抓痛了，金宇硕含糊发出不满的声音，抬起眼睛瞪了一眼金曜汉，随后又继续专注的舔弄那根东西。他的嘴本来就小，尽管尽力了也还是吞不下一整根，顶到喉咙的不适感让金宇硕流出生理性的眼泪。

金曜汉看着十分心疼想要停下，可认真吞吐的金宇硕感到嘴里的性器被抽出，第一反应用力的吮吸了顶端，金曜汉没忍住射了出来，金宇硕躲闪不及，一部分浊白液体留在了嘴边。

看着诱人的小猫咪现在一脸懵懂，嘴角还留着自己的东西，金曜汉的下身几乎是马上又恢复了精神。把小猫咪摆成跪趴的姿势，金曜汉耐心的把润滑油用手心暖化后把手伸向金宇硕的后穴，刚碰到穴口金宇硕便开始颤抖，扭动身子想要逃离他的手指。“啪”一声脆响，巴掌落在金宇硕白嫩的臀瓣上。

“哥，不听话的小猫是要受到惩罚的。”说完又是一巴掌。滑腻的触感让金曜汉爱不释手，嘴上说着惩罚手却开始揉捏柔软的臀肉。哪怕出道之后长了一些肉金宇硕也还是很瘦，好像全身的肉都只长在屁股上，由于跪趴的姿势更显得圆润挺翘。

金宇硕被他揉的早就忘记了抵抗，直到沾着润滑油的手指进入后穴才反应过来。

“呜......好胀......”金曜汉在金宇硕脊背上落下细密的吻，耐心为他做扩张。手指将黏腻的润滑液带进去，因为用量太多又缓缓流下，一时间房间里充斥着淫靡的水声。

逐渐手指已经增加到三根，温热紧致的肠壁紧紧缠住金曜汉的手指，像是在热情的向他索求。金曜汉一把手指伸出就看见发红的小穴一张一合，流着水在邀请他。

“哥，我要进去了……”说完不给金宇硕反应过来的时间，挺腰将早已硬挺的下身送进已经湿软的小口。金宇硕呻吟的声音陡然变调，随后变成低声的抽泣。

床上的他总是很娇气的。其实不仅是在床上，自从恋爱以来金宇硕处处被金曜汉护着宠着，把金宇硕惯得娇纵起来。李翰洁在私底下会和金曜汉管他叫公主，当然这是不能让金宇硕知道的秘密。尽管曹承衍总是说世界上哪有爱吃鸡爪的公主。

白嫩的臀肉被分开，紧致的肠肉被填满，不留一丝缝隙，金曜汉扶着他纤细的腰缓慢的进出，轻声哄着身下颤抖的人，

“乖，没事的，很快就舒服了，哥放松一点。”说着继续用手指玩弄金宇硕胸前已经通红肿胀的乳头。由于扩张做的足够充分，金宇硕并没有感觉到多痛，反倒是快感逐渐把他淹没。

就着跪趴的姿势做了一会儿后，金曜汉拉着已经快趴不住的金宇硕的胳膊让他跪起来，往后靠在自己身上，双手揉捏着他的乳头又开始持久的操干。金宇硕手上没了支撑，又被大力顶弄，只能软软的靠在身后人的怀里任他为所欲为。

“嗯...曜汉...曜汉吶不要.....”金曜汉当然知道他的意思，但他决定让嘴硬的小猫咪吃一点点苦头。

“哥不要了吗，那我出来了。”说完便作势将性器拔出。金宇硕说不出话，只能一边发出呜呜的声音一边尝试夹紧后穴不让他出去。金曜汉被吸的头皮一麻，低下身来舔弄金宇硕的脖颈和肩窝，安抚完小猫咪后又往他的臀上轻拍了一下。

“宇硕啊我们换个姿势躺下，不然会很累。”金宇硕现在哪还有心思计较比自己小三岁的弟弟直呼其名，只能乖巧地任凭年下男友将自己转过身来。

勃发的性器没有拔出，金曜汉直接把人拖起来转了身，被摩擦的微肿的穴肉开始自己收缩，两人都喘息出声。金宇硕不满足于没有得到年下弟弟的吻，开始哼哼唧唧地索吻，把手圈在金曜汉的脖子上想把唇凑上去，却因为全身酸软而没能如愿。

而年下的弟弟只觉得哥哥可爱，又起了玩笑的心思。金曜汉低伏下身靠近哥哥水光潋滟的唇，却不直接吻上去，而是伸出舌尖一下下轻轻舔弄身下人被自己吮肿的嘴唇。金宇硕没能如愿得到亲吻就开始委屈地呜咽,金曜汉心疼没继续逗他，两个人又亲在一起直到气喘吁吁才分开。

金曜汉握着金宇硕纤细得不像话的脚踝，从小腿慢慢吻到大腿根部的软肉。灼热的呼吸打在会阴处，金宇硕控制不住自己的呻吟声，又想着不能发出声音紧紧地咬住了嘴唇。

金曜汉很快便发现了异样，低下头用舌尖撬开他的牙关接吻，避免他咬伤自己，然后将金宇硕的腿放在肩膀上开始用力抽插起来。

“哥真的很不听话呢，明明我也是弟弟，却只关心亨俊东杓他们呢。”

“嗯...没有...啊......”

“哥还总是惹我生气呢，今天抱了胜宇哥，平时还总和承衍哥在一起，都没想过我会不开心。”

“不是...啊别顶那里...呜呜。”

“太深了...顶到好里面......”

金宇硕的腿已经无力地滑落下来，又被年下恋人抓起来挂在自己的臂弯。金曜汉的吻极尽温柔，说出来的话却不容置疑，

“哥以后只能看着我，不要看别人。”金宇硕从快感中找回了一丝清明，抬头在金曜汉的眉间痣印下一吻，

“只有曜汉，宇硕只喜欢曜汉。”

没过多久金宇硕就泄了身，乳白色的液体尽数弄在了金曜汉结实的腹肌上。金曜汉紧紧抱住身下的人，等金宇硕度过不应期后继续用力顶弄。

金宇硕到后面还是没忍住哭了出来，眼泪淌下又被金曜汉的唇舌带走，他故技重施夹紧后穴想让金曜汉快点射，被金曜汉发现目的后却换来更加激烈的操干，直到把白嫩的小屁股撞得通红。

不知道过了多久金曜汉才心满意足的射在了金宇硕布满痕迹的身上。性器从他体内拔出来的时候淅淅沥沥的白浊从腿间流下，奇异羞耻的感觉让金宇硕发出了类似小猫的呜咽声。

金曜汉抱着累得眼睛都睁不开的金宇硕，又交换了一个深吻，才把人抱去浴室清理。本来他还想在浴室来一次，但是是迫于金宇硕“你是不是想天亮就恢复单身”的威胁，只好作罢。

纵欲的结果就是两个人都睡到了日上三竿。韩胜宇第二天来敲门叫金宇硕起床的时候没有回应，没怎么思考就明白了是怎么一回事。队长一边摇头一边下楼，还不忘叮嘱孩子们你们宇硕哥不舒服不要上去打扰他。

“怎么也没见到曜汉哥？”孙东杓很疑惑，今天早上回到房间的时候曜汉哥也不在，难道这么早就出去了吗？

“东杓呀，和哥一起出去吃好吃的吧！”韩胜宇还能怎么办，除了带着孩子出门他也不知道怎么办。

“噢耶！胜宇哥等我换个衣服！”


End file.
